Field of the Invention
UV curable compositions suitable for use as potting and encapsulating compounds for electrical and electronic devices are provided. The compositions provide more effective cure at both the surface and in deep section and comprise (a) a UV curable compound which polymerizes by a free radical process, and which contains reactive unsaturated groups, (b) a polysilane photoinitiator and (c) a peroxide compound photoinitiator.